Maleficent's Daughter
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: About two years after Aurora assumes the throne, Maleficent and Diaval have a child. Before they can name her, the child is abducted. Will Aurora be able to save her younger sister, as she saved her Godmother? Or will the child never know of the Moors and her magical heritage? And what happens when an old enemy returns?
1. Prologue: Birth & Kidnapping

_Maleficent's Daughter_

Diaval smiled at his mate, Maleficent. "She's perfect," he whispered. "What will we name her?"

Maleficent frowned. "I'm not sure, we've already have Aurora," she replied. "We should probably tell her about her new sister, anyway."

Diaval grinned. A few days after the new child had been born, the child disappeared. Maleficent let out a wail of disappear. Diaval snarled.

Aurora, despite being in the castle, noticed the racket immediately. "Something in the Moors isn't right," she murmured. "I must investigate."

"I leave Phillip in charge," she added, racing into the Moors.

* * *

"Mother? Father?" Aurora found her adopted parents—she had adopted _them_, not the other way around—hunched over a small nest, weeping.

"No," Aurora staggered back in shock.

Maleficent turned. "Beastie, someone stole your sister," she whispered weakly.

"We'll find her," Aurora vowed.

Aurora turned to go back to the human realm. "Aurora, be careful," Diaval called.

"I will, I promise, Father," She called.

Diaval nodded and she galloped back to the castle.

* * *

"What is it, Love?" Phillip asked.

"Call a meeting of the Council, immediately," Aurora said to one of the servants.

Phillip followed anxiously. Aurora looked very upset. Something had happened in the Moors. "I'll kill the people who hurt your parents, Aurora," he growled out.

When he had initially asked Maleficent and Diaval about marrying Aurora, he had been scared to death, but they were his family now and someone had harmed them.

* * *

"At once, my Queen," the servant replied.

The Council was soon gathered. "Where is the Lady Maleficent?" One asked.

"She is unable to attend this meeting, nor is her representative," Aurora replied.

"Did someone attempt an invasion on the Western border of the Moors?" Another asked. "I have troops ready to reclaim that territory if necessary."

"No, worse," Aurora replied.

The council exchanged anxious glances. The Moors were their strongest allies and if something terrible had happened, which it did, then the balance of peace could be utterly destroyed.

"As you all know, Maleficent had been expecting a daughter," Aurora began.

"Has she had the child?" The sole female member of the council asked. Her husband had passed and her sons were both guilty of crimes so she now represented the lands around her home.

"Indeed," Aurora replied. "And we are here because _MY SISTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"_

The Council sprang to their feet, all yelling in rage. "A member of the Royal Family?" "Kidnapped?" "Why that's practically treason!" "We must find the child!" "And see that kidnappers are punished!"

Aurora stood up and ordered, "Silence. Everyone gather your troops and search this entire land. They can't have gotten too far. Now move out."


	2. Chapter 1: TAE: Part 1

_Spanióti̱ta's POV_

I sighed as Max climbed out of bed. It had been almost thirteen years since I had met her. My name is Spanióti̱ta, but everyone just calls me Nita. Since I'm the only one that is actually fifty percent bird and survived, I was labelled a rarity at the School and I decided to name myself Rarity, but in Greek.

Max glanced at me. "Thinking about your parents?" She asked.

"Yes," I admitted, following her to the kitchen.

After the others joined us and we ate, we went strawberry picking, only to lose Angel to a group of Erasers—wolf men hybrids designed to kill _us_.

We retreated to our house and began planning the second rescue. "Nita, stay here with Iggy and Gazzy to hold down the fort," Max ordered.

After Iggy and Gazzy voiced their concerns, I asked, "Why can't I come?"

"You're the only one of us who has survived being more than just two percent bird for this long," Max replied. "And they may try to capture you again and create clones of you."

I nodded reluctantly.


	3. Chapter 2: TAE: Part 2

_Spanióti̱ta's POV_

A few hours after the group going after Angel—Max, Fang, and Nudge—left, I asked, "So, how are we going to protect home base?"

Iggy shrugged. Gazzy said, "Could we booby trap the surrounding roads? And make bombs?"

"Bombs are good," Iggy added.

I nodded. "I'll supervise," I decided.

"But couldn't you get the nails?" Gazzy asked.

"They're made of iron," I reminded Gazzy.

"Oh, right, you're allergic to iron," Gazzy muttered.

I nodded. Then we immediately set to work, downloading a schematics plan for time bomb making using an old radio.

After they finished, we slipped into and set up the trap on the one main road leading up the mountain.

We then returned to the house and relaxed in the living room until morning, when we watched the Hummer crash. "Great job guys," I murmured after we'd reached the clubhouse.

"We should bomb the chopper, so they can't hurt us or take Angel again," Gazzy said.

"No," I replied. "We get Angel out and then bomb the School itself. Bombing the chopper will do nothing."

Iggy suddenly held up his hand. I snapped my eyes around the clubhouse, listening intently. I growled and leapt into the air, already to start blasting the Erasers away from my friends.

We raced out of the clubhouse and we hid in a small cave, before heading out to Lake Mead and meeting up with the others.

We then rescued Angel and set out for New York City where apparently there was this Institute with the files that told where our parents were.


	4. Chapter 3: TAE: Part 3

_Spanióti̱ta's POV_

After a couple of days of camping in the woods, we reached NYC. I was dragged to a Taylor Twins' concert. Personally, I didn't care for them, but it made the others happy, including Iggy.

Iggy is a bit of a mystery. I'd known him practically since the day he was born and yet in the past few months I've been getting these funny feelings inside. I kind of like these feelings too. I glanced over at him and then flew over to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

Max glanced at us and then motioned for me to join her. "Nita, you don't love Iggy as a brother anymore, do you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think I ever did," I replied.

"Just be careful, both of you," Max said slowly.

I threw my arms around her neck. "Thanks," I whispered.

She grinned and I soon fell asleep. The following night, we slept in a subway tunnel. As we traveled through the subway, I leapt along the rail, trying to touch the wooden sections of the rail and not the metal parts since the metal was apparently iron.

Max glanced at me and hissed, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. Then she asked, "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'm just tired," I muttered.

A few days after that, we had gotten makeovers and we then found the Institute. Max watched as I scanned the files searching for anything on me. I slowly walked over to her. "This doesn't add up," I muttered, looking at the scrambled information. "Two of us don't have any files. And some of this is just nonsense. They're hiding something. We have to find out what."

Max nodded in agreement and I began analyzing the combination of letters and numbers copying the scrambled sections into a notebook. "What are you doing?" Iggy asked.

"If I can find a pattern in the letter-number combinations, I might be able to crack this code," I said calmly.

The others nodded.


	5. Chapter 4: SOF: Part 1

_Spanióti̱ta's POV_

About a month after finding the Institute, we set off for Virginia and Washington D.C. where most of the Flock's parents were located. I swooped over the group and suddenly vanished, reappearing next to Iggy. "How did you do that?" Gazzy asked.

I shrugged. "I think it's a new skill," I replied uncertainly.

"It came at a good time," Max replied tensely. "Heads up guys! We've got company! Flying Erasers at ten o'clock!"

We all tensed and launched ourselves into battle. I hovered in front of a large group of Erasers and flapped my wings, sending them reeling. "Guys, use your small size to the advantage!" Max ordered.

I nodded, folded my wings in, dropped several feet, and then abruptly extended them, taking off and racing behind another group of Erasers, which I sent reeling back.

They retreated after Ari attacked Fang and we landed awkwardly on the beach with Fang injured. I anxiously watched as Fang was loaded into the ambulance. We soon reached the hospital and most of us were taken for questioning, except for Max who was helping the doctors treat Fang.


	6. Chapter 5: SOF: Part 2

_Spanióti̱ta's POV_

I glared at the FBI agent in front of me. "I'm Aurora Ride," I said evenly.

"Very well, Aurora, are you Max's sister?" The agent asked.

"Yes, her parents took me in after my original foster parents died in a car crash, and two months ago, they official adopted me," I replied.

The agent nodded, writing down my answers. "Have you ever been to a place called the School?" He asked.

"Where is it?" I asked immediately.

"In California," he replied.

"Where the Hollywood sign is?" I asked. "I wanna move there! Well, not to the School, but to California."

The agent sighed. I made a face at his back the instant he turned to his fellow agents.

Gazzy snickered and told Iggy who grinned at me. I smiled back. "That's enough questions, Miss Ride," the agent finally said.

I rejoined Iggy and Gazzy and leaned over, resting my head on Iggy's shoulder.

Max glanced over at us and I signed, "Just the sister and her brothers comforting each other. Plus Iggy and I are _really close_."

Max nodded discretely. I smiled at her.


	7. Chapter 6: SOF: Part 3

_Spanióti̱ta's POV_

We all went to Anne Walker's house after Fang was released from the hospital. When we arrived, Gazzy and I immediately began describing the surroundings to Iggy.

Iggy smiled softly in my general direction. I smiled weakly back. It had only been a few weeks since Max had said we could be together and now since we were posing as brother and sister, we couldn't.

After living with Anne for a couple of days, we had to go to school. I made a face at the idea of learning things with "normal" people. Max took off for a while. I wanted to follow but I'd never catch up to her.

We all went to the school, grumbling about the new uniforms.

When we arrived, I was separated from Max, Fang, and Iggy. I walked numbly to the classroom that would serve as my homeroom. I scrunched up my face when I saw the desk—it was iron. This was going to be a long day. Hopefully, I wouldn't pass out before lunch.

After school, I limped over to where the others were waiting. I all but collapsed into Iggy's arms and he carried me back to Anne's house. "I'm talking to Anne and I'm gonna see if she can homeschool me from now," I muttered, as Iggy walked, carefully supporting my weight.

That night, I immediately said, "Anne, I can't go back to school tomorrow."

"Yes, apparently you fainted in the middle of class," Anne replied.

"The desks are iron," I said.

"Yes, iron helps discipline children," she replied.

"I'm allergic to iron and it _could_ kill me!" I exclaimed. "Do you really want to live with the knowledge that you knew I could potentially die at that school but you still sent me there anyway?"

I left the room then. Max nodded in agreement with what I said. "Very well, I'll homeschool Aurora," Anne agreed reluctantly. "I'll start the week after Thanksgiving."


	8. Chapter 7: SOF: Part 4

_Spanióti̱ta's POV_

I scowled at the knowledge that we were grounded for causing yet another disturbance at the school. A few days later, we set off to take Iggy back to his parents.

I bit my lip as tears welled up in my eyes. Iggy could possibly leave me. I squeezed my eyes shut as Iggy murmured the words that tore my heart apart. "This is where I belong, guys."

"If you really feel that way," I replied softly, hugging him tightly.

I walked out the door, closely followed by the others. After most of the group headed for Anne's, I turned to the east. "Nita, are you coming?" Max asked.

I shook my head. "I can't stay, not with Iggy gone," I replied, teleporting myself away—to a location far from everyone else, but somewhere I'd never been before.


End file.
